Why?
by Bass Music Lover Forever
Summary: 6 in total equal to 3 sisters plus 3 friends equal to a group of teenagers; 10 in total equal 4 look-alike men plus 1 psychopath plus 1 sharkman plus 1 puppetboy plus 1 yinyang plus 1 incredible stupid boy plus 1 pale girl equal to 10 fucken unrealistic criminals; 10 fucken unrealistic criminals plus a group of teenagers equal a really bad idea!
1. Character's Info

**Characters Info;**

_Name:_ Ashley Zena

_Age:_ 17 (Older Sister)

_B-Day:_ 12/31/97

_Status:_ Works for the CIA and the Immigration Bureau of the USA (Special Agent)

_Height & Weight;_ H: 5'5 & W: 124 Lbs

_Blood Type:_ 0

_Appearance;_

_Hair Style:_ Mid- Way Straight

_Hair Color_: Red

_Eyes:_ Crystal Blue

_Body_: Perfect

_Personality:_ Cool (for most of the time), sometimes shy, gets bored easily.

_Likes:_ Hot-guys like Itachi Uchiha

_Dislikes:_ Show-offs like Hidan

* * *

><p><em>Name:<em> Shirley Dain

_Age:_ 16 (Middle Sister)

_B-Day: _3/08/98

_Status: _Works for the CIA and the Immigration Bureau of the USA

_Height & Weight; _H: 5'3 ½ W: 116 Lbs

_Blood Type: _0

_Appearance; _

_Hair Style:_ Elbow- Wavy

_Hair Color: _Light Brown

_Eyes:_ Hazel

_Body: _Perfect

_Personality: _Outgoing but gets mad easily and yells a lot, can't shut up.

_Likes: _Dating, but mostly Hidan

_Dislikes:_ Bitches like Tobi

* * *

><p><em>Name:<em> Rhea Enn

_Age:_ 15 (Youngest Sister)

_B-Day: _2/02/99

_Status: _for the CIA and the Immigration Bureau of the USA

_Height & Weight; _H: 5'1 ½ W: 107 Lbs

_Blood Type: 0_

_Appearance;_

_Hair Style: _Puffy- Wavy

_Hair Color: _Dark Brown

_Eyes: _Light- Brown

_Body: _Perfect

_Personality: _Mostly shy

_Likes: _Anyone who's nice, but mostly Deidera

_Dislikes: _Anyone who's mean like Hidan

* * *

><p><em>Name: <em>Yaretzie Primitivo

_Age: _17 (Oldest)

_B-Day: _1/15/97

_Status:_ Friend

_Height & Weight; _H: 5'5 ½

_Blood Type:_ AB

_Appearance;_

_Hair Style: _Long- Straight

_Hair Color: _Shiny Black

_Eyes: _Greyish

_Body: _Perfect

_Personality: _Cool, calm

_Likes: _Hot-guys like Sasori, even though he's a puppet

_Dislikes: _Bitches & Haters like Hidan

* * *

><p><em>Name: <em>Nevaeh (HEAVEN)

_Age: _15 (THE YOUNGEST)

_B-Day: _NOV.9

_Status: _Friend

_Height & Weight; _H: 4'5 W: 89 Lbs

_Blood Type: _A

_Appearance;_

_Hair Style: _Long- Braided Hair

_Hair Color: _Green

_Eyes: _Orange

_Body: _Perfect

_Personality: _Good (Nice) and Bad (Spoil) Personality

_Likes:_ Tobi

_Dislikes: _Hidan

* * *

><p>Characters that might pop-up;<p>

Master Aisha: Ashley's Master/Trainer

Master Rylance: Shirley's Master/Trainer

Master Anzu: Rhea's Master/Trainer

Captain Dan: All 3 Captain and founder

Ms, Anya: Ashley's half-time boss

* * *

><p>KAY! I need other characters. Whoever wants Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, or Zetsu. P.M. me the character info questions that's below!<p>

_Name: _

_Age: _

_B-Day: _

_Status: _

_Height & Weight; _

_Blood Type: _

_Appearance;_

_Hair Style: _

_Hair Color:_

_Eyes:_

_Body: _

_Personality: _

_Likes:_

_Dislikes: _


	2. Appearance

**Ashley's POV**

It was raining outside. The rain wasn't alone. It had companion, thunder and lightning. It was one of a kind storm. It was really rare where we lived to have one of those.

This night, I slept in my youngest sister's room. She's scared of lightning so Shirley and I decided to sleep with her tonight. We three sisters live alone in an apartment, it ain't that big and fancy but it ain't that small and ugly too. We run away from our house three years ago. I was 14 that time, Shirley was 13 and Rhea was 12. I work and go to school at the same, well actually we all do. AHH, what I'm trying to say right now is that we all do work, but I work for this mission. I know you're confused by what I'm trying to say and everything but later it will all make sense. Promise. Anyways, I barely turned 17 and I also attend to Santa Ana High School. I'm in 12th grade already. Rhea in other words, is new to my school like Shirley.

It was almost midnight when my two little sisters finally went to sleep. I had to sing them a song for them to sleep. I wasn't sleepy nor I could sleep with this loud thunder coming from outside.

**Normal POV**

BOOM! a lightning stroke nearby the apartment.

**Ashley's POV again**

"Wow, that was a big one" I whispered to myself. I let out a big sigh and cuddle between my legs and my cozy blanket that I was wrapped in. I was next to the window, well you see, Rhea's room has a window side bench. It's big for me to sleep in. Now that I think about it, this room was supposed to be mine. Rhea whined about how I got the biggest room and how the room had a big window side bench and everything for a whole week to Shirley and me. So for her to shut up, I gave her my room and move to hers. I know right, I should've not done that because I was older than them and I needed more space than them and everything but if I didn't she wouldn't stop bothering us about it. Not even a month after we moved in.

_Flashback_

_We went out to Panda Express on a typical Friday afternoon. We order our regular order. Rhea's was a white plate, Chow Mein on one side and the other one was Mixed Veggies, the bottom part was Mandarin Chicken. For Shirley was a white plate, in one side Chow Mein and in the other side Fried Rice and for the bottom part Black Pepper Chicken, I've never tried it before but for the sound of it I think it's spicy. As for me a white plate, Chow Mein in one side and the other side Steamed White Rice, and as for the bottom Orange Chicken. We sat down in a table near the exit, we began to eat and I started a conversation with Shirley about her Black Pepper Chicken and how she can eat that. Rhea joined us but she changed the conversation._

_"Shirley how can you eat that, isn't it spicy or something?" I bugged her while she was eating._

_"Not really, well for me is not" Shirley answered._

_"Wait, so it aint spicy right" Rhea joined in, getting a piece of Shirley's plate and ate it. She turned red, signalizing me to give her some water for her to drink. Shirley was mad at her for getting some of her chicken without permission thus, she started to play with her._

_"oh, you want another one, then here" she said getting another chicken piece with her chopstick and giving it to Rhea who was breathless so she started panting with her mouth open making it easier for Shirley to do what she wanted to, Rhea having no choice but to eat the chicken in her mouth. I started giggling along with Shir. She started to do some signs for water again with one hand and the other one moving it from left to right beside her mouth._

_"hot..hooot…ho..hooot…hot" she yelped_

_"I know I'm hot" Shirley said playing around with her_

_"right?" I rejoined_

_"what's that suppose to mean"_

_"nothing" Shirley and me started a little argue forgetting all about Rhea._

_"Hello…someone dying here" Rhea interfered_

_"oh, right sorry" I said handling her my water bottle. She drank like there was no tomorrow_

_"wow" Shir said watching her_

_"I know right" I agreed. Rhea stopped drinking and stared at us with an evil face. We weren't scared at all. I mean seriously, who is scared of her own little sister._

_"I forgive you guys"_

_"ok, then….how's your grades, Shir?" I asked her again, knowing the answer_

_"AHH, I guess alright…I actually haven't seen them yet…what about you Rhea" she quaked changing the spotlight from her to Rhea._

_"Well, mine is all straight A's" She said proudly or braggy…don't really know_

_"alright, Re" I said looking at Shirley, who was staring at Rhea with "jealous" and "how the fuck do you get those perfect grades" face._

_"What about you" Rhea asked, getting my attention_

_"Well, I in compare to you guys, have A's and B's" I said unsure if I was proud of my grades or unhappy with them._

_"Yes! I got better grades than you guys-"Rhea started to teas us but was stopped in mid-sentence by Shirley_

_"HEY! I haven't said what my grades are yet" we stare at her_

_"I know but everyone knows that you always get bad grades every year"_

_"HEY! Not everyone knows and you still don't know if I got straight A's like you" she defended herself_

_"right, like if that will ever happened" I stated though it was rude but true_

_All I got from her was a "hmm"_

_"anyways like I got the better grades from all three of us I think it's fair for me to get the biggest room in the apartment" Rhea started again with the argument that was resolved 1 month ago_

_Shirley and me sighed at this_

_"Rhea we already talked about this…Ashley is getting that room" Shir tried to talk to her_

_"anyways we already unpacked everything" I tried to talk to her too_

_"NOO! But it's not fair" Rhea whined finishing her plate while we were waiting for her to finish_

_"I know honey, but I need my space as well, also I'm older than you" I tried but I didn't convinced her. We walk out from the building and made our way to my Shelby GT500KR. It's like Bumble Bee from the movie Transformers, but instead of the yellow it's silver and instead of the black it's sky-blue. Beautiful colors._

_"How isn't it fair for you" Shir asked her while getting in the car next to me in the passenger seat._

_"1st of all I don't have a car like Ash. 2nd of all I can't sit next to her. 3rd of all I always get the smallest room. 4th of all I always get picked on and 5th of all-"_

_Rhea gets cut off by me_

_"Hey!...you don't always get picked on"_

_"Na-ah"_

_"ye-ah...look" I tell her and she looks at me while I whack Shirley in the back of her head_

_"see I just picked on her" I said smirking while pointing at Shir_

_Rhea giggled but still kept on going "that was one time"_

_"Na-ah..i get picked on by this bitch a lot of times" Shirley said, pointing at me_

_"alright then, name the times you were picked on" Rhea preached. Shirley and I stared at each other thinking on the times that I picked on her._

_"ahh, there's this time, when Ash told me how..ahh…OMG…your right..we always pick on you" Shirley mumble_

_"exactly"_

_"alright, fine you win, we're switching rooms"_

_"Yesss!"_

_End of Flashback_

Yupp, that's how it all went.

"This is going to be boring. I just wish something good is going to happen during Thanksgiving vacation" I sigh heavily. I knew that wouldn't happen in a million years not even in another dimension or universe. I let out another heavy sigh. "Well, I might as well go to sleep right now" But the instant I closed my eyes a big noise came from one of the rooms of the apartment. I rapidly open my eyes.

The noise was big enough to wake up my sisters. I covered their mouth before they could say something or scream. Before I let go of their mouth I whispered in their ear "don't scream, just keep quiet, get something to defend yourself and follow me"

Rhea got a rubber bat. Shirley got a water gun while I got my pocketknife that I always carry around with me. Before I opened the door, I turned around to see two shaky-nervous girls.

I saw what they got, I wasn't surprised at all. Rhea wasn't a long-distance fighter, so if the rubber bat didn't work for her, she would totally go for physical combat. She was trained for it.

For Shirley, I wasn't surprised at all neither her specialty was guns and long-distance combat, not physical but with tubular weapons. She does have a gun, a single-shot pistol but it was in her room, somewhere hidden. She was also trained.

As for me, my specialty was any bladed weapons. I use any type of swords, knives, scalpels, mallets, big or small. I was trained as well but that wasn't my only training I had. I also trained for physical, tubular weapons, long and short-distance. But my favorite one was swords. When I first saw them in action, I got in love with them. I also have a sword but it's hidden on my closet. It's a long-sword. I gained it by defeating my trainer, Master Aisha. Yupp, she's a women, her nickname is the "Master of The Blade" cool nickname right. She gained that nickname by defeating this bad guy with one single move, at first I didn't believe it but that's another story. Anyways, I'm also trying to get a badass nickname like hers the "Master of the Fire Dragon Blade". It's said to be one of the strongest-sword that ever existed in our planet, but that's another whole different story as well.

I let out a small sigh "don't worry guys, we're going to be okay, after all we do work for the Immigration Bureau of the USA and CIA, not to mentioned we are some hot top agents." I stated simply, though I was nervous myself.

They both nodded. After their reply, Rhea told Shirley to go get some flashlights. Shir didn't hesitated and did what she was told to do. Though it was weird, because she would always get mad and whine about how we're no ones for us to tell her what to do and things like that but I let it aside for now.

**Shirley's POV**

When Rhea told me what to do, I got mad but did what I was asked to do. The only reason I didn't hesitated was because I knew this was a big deal. I went to Rhea's bathroom and came back with 3 flashlights for us. We each took one.

"Alright then, remember stay calm" Ash stated, though I knew all of this. The thing I hated the most was being bossed around and telling me things that I already knew. My story is basically told in this song I heard from Selena Gomez "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" ever heard of that one, well I have and it's pretty much my whole story of life. Moving on, I decided to kill Ash and Re after all of this is over.

**Rhea's POV**

I hope Shirley doesn't kill me or should I say us. Ash also told her to do things. Hopefully she forgives us.

"I'll go right, Shir you go left. Rhea after we check both hallways by the door and give a "clear", you go with Shirley and check everything that leads the left hallway. If you guys find something or someone, scream or call me. I'll do the same thing. After you guys finish checking everything, meet me in the living room after 10 minutes from when we leave. It won't take that long for us to check the whole apartment; it ain't that big after all." Ash preached  
>I knew she was good but not this good.<p>

"Are you guys ready?" Ash asked us. We responded with a nod.

Shirley was the first one to move. She went to the door and opened it slowly, then she moved her head signalizing for Ashley to go first, she did what she was told to do.  
>She moved slowly but steady. She got out from my room and took her place, Shir followed behind.<p>

Their position was as usual, they had their flashlight in their left hand and in their right hand, their weapon. Their left hand was overlapped by the right one as Captain Dan showed us. Their knees were a little bended. That position was the best, it helped because that way was hard for the enemy to throw us down, also we could move easily. Mostly with what we're wearing, our pj's didn't look much like pj's. It was more like "let's lack off for a while then let's go train" though it's comfortable for us to sleep in, except for Shir's, it looked more like if she was a stripper with that clothes.

Shirley was wearing some stretchy-running short shorts, the color was coral with blue and white, and when I mean some _short shorts_ I really mean it. As for the top, some light-pink mini top, Shir is a total slut in compare to us.

Ashley was wearing some mid-way knee long pants. It has the 04 justice design on the left leg. The rest of the pants is pure black while the design is purple and white. As for top, she was wearing a purple undershirt, but you could totally see something in her belly button. She has a piercing in it, right now she's using a purple heart.

I'm wearing long-black pants, as for the top, a white undershirt.

"Clear" Ash was the first one to say  
>"clear" Shir said after Ash<p>

I got out from my room, when I heard the both "clears"  
><strong><br>Ashley's POV.**

After we said our goodbyes we separated.

I looked in every door that lead my way but nothing, I checked my room, Shirley's room, our bathrooms, the guest room and the separate restroom until the only thing left to check was the living room and kitchen.

I made my way there. It only took me some minutes to get there but when I did, I was surprised to see _them_.

10 people were standing in my living room, when I entered all eyes turned to me.  
>I quaked but at that time Shirley and Rhea came in.<p>

"Hey Ash, did you find something because we didn't"

"Hey Ash, are you okay? You look kind of pale? Are you sick? Hello, are you there?" Shirley burst into my ear, but before I could answer her. Rhea pulled her to see the living room.  
>All 3 of us were stunned, surprise and confused. We were also speechless, but Shirley broke the silence.<br>"Who…th-the fu-uck are…What are…you…gu-uys…doi…How…did…ahh…you…guys are…OMG!" the poor girl was too surprised that she couldn't get her sentences all the way through.

Except for Rhea "Who the fuck are you guys, what are you guys doing here, how did you guys get here?" she said it perfect, then she took a battle stance. I was kind of shaky but I took my battle stand too. But when I did;

"Leader-sama, Tobi doesn't want to fight those 3 pretty girls, because Tobi is a good boy!"

And with that, it made us blush but Shirley took it too deeply.

"AHH, THANK YOU!" Shir lilted making a sexy pose.

At seeing her like that, I coughed "slut"  
>Making Rhea giggle along with some akatsuki members.<p>

"What the heck did you say" Shirley snapped at me.

"I don't know what you talking about, I just coughed" I reply

"Right?" Rhea joined

"Rhea, you're not helping"

"SO YOU DID SAY SOMETHING!" Shirley raged in my face  
>before I could defend myself<p>

"Mmm, we're here" Kisame dictated

When Rhea heard this, she took her stance and we followed.

"We're not here to fight you three" Itachi simply said, "We can't even feel your chakra" And with that I went red. He's _sooo_ Hot!

"Then answer me, answer the questions I just asked you" Rhea retorted, she wasn't a fan of him, at all.

But before we even noticed we were in La La Land, because they blacked us out.


End file.
